List of Colonel Gideon Fate characters
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading List of Colonel Gideon Fate characters Starting with the first Colonel Gideon Fate story in 1933 and running throughout the adventures a group of recurring characters appeared either as Fate’ s supporting cast or antagonists.Many characters,have repeted descendants and ancestors of the same family line,starting 1930’s onward.Some appear with earlier version of the Fate Family from before the 1930’s-some dating back to the ancient Homeworld of Atlantis. B Brigadier General Theodore Marley "Simon Quade" Brooks Simon Quade Brooks is one of the characters referred to as the "The Fabulous Five", the primary assistants of Colonel Gideon Fate , and first appears with the full name Theodore Marley Brooks. The character is presented as a Harvard educated lawyer, holding the military rank of brigadier general, and known as a dandy. He is also shown as always carrying sword cane with a blade coated with a knock-out chemical.Simon Quade,is an amalgrim of James Bond,Neapolian Solo and Simon Templar/the Saint. He is also shown to love fighting with his friend "Mike" MacCloskey. This began during World War I, when a practical joke landed Mike in a military jail. Simon Quade had taught Mike some insulting French words, presenting them as compliments. Mike used them while speaking to a French general and got locked in the guard house. Shortly after that, Simon Quade was framed for stealing a truckload of hams, resulting in his insulting nickname. Simon Quade was able to defend himself, but the fact that he was never able to prove that Mike was behind this has always been a source of irritation for him. During the story "Dust of Death" an odd ape took a liking to Simon Quade. He kept it due to its similarity to Mike. He named it Chemistry, to infuriate Mike. Mike often calls it "the what-is-it", since it looks to be either an ape, chimpanzee, gorilla or baboon, or a mixture. In other media * In the film Colonel Gideon Fate : The Man of Bronze, he was played by Darrell Zwerling. * In the 1985 National Public Radio series, he was played by Art Dutch. L William Harper "Dakota " Littlejohn Dakota Smith is one of the characters referred to as the "The Fabulous Five", the primary assistants of Colonel Gideon Fate , and first appears with the full name William Harper Littlejohn. The character is presented as geologist and archaeologist and referred to as "Professor". Physically he is described as tall, extremely thin, with black hair and a large nose°, and wearing spectacles. Dakota still carried the monocle, now converted into a magnifying glass for use in field work. Within the novels, it is stated that he first met Colonel Gideon Fate in a prisoner of war camp during World War I. He is the only one of Fate’ s aides whose military rank is never mentioned. In the book Escape from Loki by Philip José Farmer, it is stated that Dakota was in Germany in a civilian capacity when the war broke out. He was arrested on not entirely falsified espionage charges. In other media *In the film Colonel Gideon Fate : The Man of Bronze, he was played by Eldon Quick. * In the 1985 National Public Radio series, he was played by Kimit Muston. M Lieutenant Colonel Andrew Blodgett "Mike" MacCloskey Mike MacCloskey is one of the characters referred to as the "The Fabulous Five", the primary assistants of Colonel Gideon Fate , and first appears with the full name Andrew Blodgett MacCloskey. The character is presented as an industrial chemist, holding the military rank of lieutenant colonel, and physically distinct, described as resembling or in terms of a great ape. He is shown to love a good brawl, beautiful women, and needling his friend "Simon Quade" Brooks. The latter stretching back to World War I when Mike framed Brooks for stealing ham during World War I in retaliation to Simon Quade playing a practical joke on him. In the story "The Phantom City", Mike purchases an odd-looking monkey , described as having long legs, large floppy ears and sharp teeth, in Bustan for one qirsh. He names it Arthor in order to further infuriate Simon Quade. The monkeyaccompanies Mike as a pet in later novels. In other media *In the film Colonel Gideon Fate : The Man of Bronze, he was played by Michael Miller. * In the 1985 National Public Radio series, he was played by Robert Towers. R Colonel Patrick ‘‘Pat’’ Doughan Renny Renwick is one of the characters referred to as the "The Fabulous Five", the primary assistants of Colonel Gideon Fate , and first appears with the full name ‘‘Pat’’ Doughan. The character is presented as a civil engineer, holding the rank of colonel, and presenting a gloomy demeanor even at his happiest. Physically he is described as massive giant of a man, with enormous fists that he likes to punch through doors. In other media *In the film Colonel Gideon Fate : The Man of Bronze, he was played by William Lucking. * In the 1985 National Public Radio series, he was played by Bill Ratner. Major Jonathan Richard Daniel "MacCloud" MacCloud Roberts is one of the characters referred to as the "The Fabulous Five", the primary assistants of Colonel Gideon Fate , and first appears with the full name Thomas J. Roberts. · The character is presented as an electrical engineer,[[ holding the military rank of major, and a pilot. MacCloud, whose main asset is his practical application of scientific knowledge and inventive use of common items – along with his ever-present Swiss Army knife. The clever solutions MacCloud implemented to seemingly unsolvable problems The use of ordinary household items to jury rig devices – often in life-or-death situations requiring him to improvise complex devices in a matter of minutes – were a major attraction of the show, which was praised for generating interest in the applied sciences, particularly engineering Physically he is described as sickly-looking and awkward with a pale complexion, buck teeth, big ears, and a large forehead. This contrasts with notes in the stories that he rarely became ill and a proficient fighter. Genius-level intellect · Lock picking · Climbing and another outdoor sports · Vast knowledge of physics,chemistry, and archaeology · Excellent observational skills · Can pilot many kinds of vehicles · Skilled in bomb defusal · Very skilled in use of Swiss Army Knife and its functions January 23, 1950 Minneapolis, Minnesota, U.S. Samuel Jefferson McCloud Jefferson William MacCloud Simon Adam MacCloud Within the pulps, it is stated that he and Colonel Gideon Fate met during World War I. The explanation of his nickname is also given as a result of an event during the war where he help to defend a small European village using an ancient cannon known as a "MacCloud". John Steven MacCloud was born on March 23, 1951,7 and raised in Mission City, Minnesota. In other media *In the film Colonel Gideon Fate : The Man of Bronze, he was played by Paul Gleason. * In the 1985 National Public Radio series, he was played by Scott McKenna. S Patricia "Pat" Savage Pat Savage is a recurring supporting character in the Colonel Gideon Fate pulps outside of "The Fabulous Five". The character is the daughter of Alex Savage, Colonel Gideon Fate 's cousin and only close kin,"She Pat was a cousin, one of Fate’ s few living blood kin..." The Time Terror, Bantam edition, page 110. sharing the bronze hair color and skin tone with him as well as being strikingly beautiful. A police report describes her as, "Five feet seven, slender, nice form, tan, golden eyes, hair sort of like dark copper.""The Laugh of Death", Bantam edition, page 14. The stories note she's an accomplished marksman, pilot, and hand-to-hand combatant. She is also shown to love Fate’ s adventures to the point of joining them on occasion. With the onset of World War II, and Fate’ s aids often tied up with war projects, Doc began to call on Pat's help, much like Rosie the Riveter stepped up to male roles."Colonel Gideon Fate was working shorthanded... Pat was not actually a member of their organization, but she was efficient, and lately Doc had taken to pressing her into service..." "The Fiery Menace", Bantam edition, page 147. In I Died Yesterday, she is the main character as the story is told as a first person narrative. She carries a Colt Frontier Six-Shooter with a fanning spur as her signature weapon,"A cartridge belt was draped around her waist. From it dangled a heavy Frontier Single Action six-shooter..." "Brand of the Werewolf", Bantam edition, page 26."Patricia Savage slid off the seat onto the floorboards, opening her chic hand bag as she did so. Out of the bag came an enormous, much-worn single-action six-shooter. The gun had neither trigger nor sights, and a fanning spur had been welded onto the Hammer." "Fear Cay", Bantam edition, page 29. "the piece of artillery that my grandfather used to fight Indians with.""The Hate Genius" (formerly "Violent Night"), Bantam edition, page 104. The gun is an important plot element in Violent Night. A disguised Hitler thinks he's left his fingerprints on the gun, so Nazis keep trying to steal it. Pat has also appeared or been mentioned in stories and novels that have been based on the pulps. These include: *''Colonel Gideon Fate : His Apocalyptic Life'' by Philip José Farmer. *Lin Carter's Prince Zarkon novels. *Colonel Gideon Fate comics published by DC Comics, Millennium Publications, Marvel Comics, and Moonstone Books. In other media * In the 1985 National Public Radio series, she was played by Robin Riker. John Sunlight John Sunlight is the only villain to appear in more than one issue of the Colonel Gideon Fate pulps, first appearing in "Fortress of Solitude" from October 1938 and returning in "The Devil Genghis" from December of the same year. The character is presented in some respects as Savage's opposite number, mirroring a number of his qualities. He is stronger, more intelligent, and possesses greater emotional control than ordinary people do. And in times of concentration or stress he emits a low growl subconsciously, very similar to Savage's trilling. He is also an idealist who seeks to end problems such as war, famine, and bigotry by bringing the world under his control. Researcher Thomas Fortenberry has proposed that John Sunlight, combined with the actions in the Colonel Gideon Fate adventure "The King Maker", form the origin of the Marvel Universe supervillain Doctor Doom. Calbia is the basis of Dr. Doom's nation, Latveria, while the character of John Sunlight as an anti-Colonel Gideon Fate , a twisted genius using his skills to bring world peace through personal domination, is the basis for Doom (an anti-genius opposite of Reed Richards). Dr. Doom is the answer to the dilemma posed to Colonel Gideon Fate in ''The King Maker, what if he were to use his power to rule a nation? Sunlight has also appeared in a few of the comic book adaptations of Colonel Gideon Fate : *"The Monarch of Armageddon" by Mark Ellis and Darryl Banks, published by Millennium Publications in 1991. Set shortly after The Devil Genghis the story depicts Sunlight's systematic destruction of everything Doc holds dear. In the concluding chapter, Sunlight apparently commits suicide rather than have his life saved by Colonel Gideon Fate . *''First Wave'' published by DC Comics. *''Rocketeer: Cargo of Doom'' published by IDW. References Category:Colonel Gideon Fate characters